


Icarus

by prplerubberduck



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Forced Feminization, Kidnapping, M/M, Mutilation, Sadism, Torture, Violence, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prplerubberduck/pseuds/prplerubberduck
Summary: Erwin, a recreational observer, gets bored watching ants scurry about and so he takes up bird watching and becomes mesmerized.Levi, a red giant in law enforcement, who has depleted his helium supply,  slowly causes his planetary nebula to overgrow, eventually attracting something too big into his orbit.---AU where Levi is a federal criminal investigator, Erwin is a criminal consultant.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 19
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This contains strong themes, some of which are mentioned in the tags; if there are any new additions, it will be briefly mentioned here and in the tags.

He aches all over, head spins, and he smells something metallic. He was driving home after a long day at work, brain still mulling over the latest revelations in his current case, but still alert enough of his surroundings, or so he thought. it was dark with a few street lights peaking through on the empty intersection. He felt the impact before he could even hear it; he didn’t even see the other car’s headlights. Everything happened so fast.

The only things he registered was the loud thud, metal being crushed, his body lurching forward into the steering wheel, and the airbags smothering into his face. His ears were ringing as he tried to get out of his car, gripping the handle and struggling to open the door. All he knew was that he needed to get out of the car, and fast. With the adrenaline pumping in his veins, he opts to kick the driver door open and tumbles out onto the broken glass. He manages to get onto his feet to see the scene unfold in front of him; the front of his car is crushed in the front by some sedan as well as rear-ended at the back by a pickup, broken bits of plastic and glass gleaming about on the cement. His vision blurs as he tries to search for other faces, his hands on his sidearm. Something is definitely wrong, as he cannot locate any other party involved in the crash. That is until he feels an impact to his head, causing everything to fade black.

\---

He wakes from the dull throbbing in his lower back and head, paired with a searing headache and ringing in his ears, barely even able to lift himself into sitting upright as he was in so much pain; his eyes blinking to clear his vision. Before he can even assess his situation, a low baritone cuts through the room.

“Hello agent Ackerman, may I suggest you to remain laying down as you were in such a nasty accident and have yet to fully recover?” It was an unfamiliar voice that called out to him, one that sent shivers down his spine. Eyes darting around to find the source by his feet, they fall onto an immaculately dressed man with blond hair neatly styled back and captivating sapphires. 

Instinctively reaching his sidearm, he stops to find that his range of motion is limited; that his arm is cuffed to chains attached to the gurney. If he was not awake before, then now he was definitely alert.

“Where the fuck am I, and who the fuck are you,” he rasped out, voice dry from disuse.

“I do not think you are in a position where you can make demands, agent Ackerman, though it is reasonable as you are disoriented,” the blond mused. He presses some buttons on a remote, activating a TV at the far wall with the national news playing. 

Scenes that are familiar flashes, a picture of him on the corner, and the title card in bold, stating,  _ Cartel Targets and Kills Federal Agent Investigating Crime Network in Car Explosion. _ The news anchor reads off that there will be a public funeral for the agent- for  _ him _ . He hears more that at the crime scene his  _ body _ was found burning as the fire department arrived and that an innocent driver was in the incident, though in critical condition. The third car involved apparently was a stolen vehicle, but the driver was affiliated to the cartel and was found dead a block away, apparently by a rival gang faction. The last thing that registers to him is that there is an open investigation going on.

It took him a moment to digest the new information; he was apparently a dead man, but it made no sense, he did not remember his car erupting into flames. He needed to control his breathing, panicking now would do nothing for him. Taking a deep breath, he turns to the blond, steeling himself for what was to come.

“Fuck. You’re Erwin Smith, aren’t you.”

A manic grin spreads on the blond, eyes impossibly glowing. “In the flesh.”

“Let me guess, you called a hit on me cause I was on to you. Clearly, they fucked up ‘cause I’m not dead, or you’re going to put me through the wringer to get whatever intel I got.”

“My my, you’re as sharp as they say, agent Ackerman, or shall I say, Levi, as you no longer are an agent, as officially you are deceased,” the blond laughed. “Though I must correct you,  _ my clients _ called a hit on you, I simply saved your life out of boredom, and so I orchestrated the entire plot. You see, I find you intriguing as you are the only one who has been able to link me to  _ anything _ .”

“I got to hand it to you Smith, you’re fucking hard to pin down, you slimy bastard. I have a gut feeling that you got your finger in every pie, from arms dealing to trafficking and smuggling; you have a hand in them all.”

“I am merely a consultant, I provide information and input. Nothing illicit, really. It’s honestly all out of boredom,” the man smiled.

“ So far I counted 5 different aliases and fronts for laundering that somehow lead back to you,” Levi pressed on.

“Yes, which you have then found out about 5 days ago are now defunct, now dead ends for you. It was fun watching you storm the building, thinking that you had the element of surprise. Too bad you came about a week too late.”

Silver eyes narrowed, glaring. The blond was right, only three days ago he led a sting operation, targeting three suspected money laundering sites that all somehow had a thread leading back to the elusive Smith. Only to be welcomed with empty buildings, all gutted to their insulation and piping, any official record scrubbed clean. It was infuriating. But what was more infuriating was the single note left behind, a fucking smiley face.

"You mean three days ago," the agent began.

"You've been asleep for almost two days now, dear sleeping beauty," the blond teased.

“Yea, fuck you for that." Rage about to boil over, “But it seems like you slipped up, does Jonas Schmidt ring a bell? I looked into that alias again, and it seems like it’s still active.” He knew he was grasping at loose ends; if he was out for two days as the blond said, then the leads he had most definitely dried up.

“Ah yes, and it was refreshing to see someone so observant and quick-witted like you to emerge in the agency." The blond spoke, eyes twinkling as if reminiscing over a fond memory. "I quite enjoyed the game of cat and mouse we played, but unfortunately some of my clients are not too fond of you, being a thorn in their side.” The blond leisurely made his way towards Levi, hand reaching out to cup the supine’s chin. “You see Levi, you flew too close to the sun, so naturally your wax wings had to melt.”

“Go fuck yourself, Smith.” Levi spat, the spit dribbling down the other’s high cheekbone.

In a viper like speed, the hand cupping his chin was at his throat, pressing into his carotid arteries, slowly restricting blood flow. “You see Levi, I became bored watching those  _ ants _ crawling about, worrying about such minuscule things such as drug trafficking logistics. If I wanted, I could stage a coup at a minimum of five different nations if I so wanted to,” he said as he towered over the smaller man. “I can cause economies to crumble, make industries collapse, anything. But you see, I am a kind man, and so I choose not to, instead I observe  _ ants _ , sometimes giving them honey and sugar water, other times shining a magnifying glass,” he said as he slowly applied more pressure to the neck. Gasps and choked whimpers fill the room. “And you see, I’ve become bored of these  _ insects _ and so I’ve decided to clip your wings and keep you as a  _ pet,” _ the blond punctuated, watching as the bound man thrash for air, face turning redder by the second. 

His eyes almost rollback, he’s ready to die but is cheated by the blond once again. 

“Ah, what kind of  _ owner  _ am I if my dear  _ pet _ dies so early on in my possession,” the blond chastises himself. He wipes the saliva from his face with his pocket square, “I do look forward to breaking you in and house training you. But for now, it is about time you eat.” At that, the blond signals people into the empty room, pushing carts of food and drink, a butane burner, and medical instruments. “Or maybe you should eat after your marking,” the blonde notes.

One of the people light the portable burner, flames of blue dancing in a ring. One pulls out an iron rod with a symbol, resting it in the fire. Another prepares a syringe, grabbing his left arm. Immediately Levi begins to show resistance, though futile. 

“Settle down,  _ pet _ , they are only administering a muscle relaxant into you, as well as microchip implanting you. You surely aren’t afraid of needles, are you?” Erwin cooed, taking the syringe from the worker, as others held Levi down to keep him steady. The only thing Levi could do was glare at the blond and spew as many profanities he can think of. That only spurred the blond further, manic grin baring his teeth wider. 

After the injection, the workers began to pull the plain sheets off the smaller man, pulling the generic hospital gown off to one side and rolling him over, exposing his backside to the blond. The noirette knew what they were about to do, but he wouldn’t beg for their mercy. He wouldn’t dare give them that luxury. He tried to thrash further, behaved as feral as he could for his self-preservation. He absolutely will not go down without a fight

“Look at you,” the blond laughed, switching the syringe for the white-hot iron, “ behaving like a wild beast, so desperate. I do love seeing resilience in a man, but what I love more is watching him  _ break _ .” He said as he pressed the metal into the taut flesh above the left ass cheek. 

There was a soft hissing coming from the skin making contact to the iron. The moment Levi felt the touch, all motions stopped, and he was silenced by the pain. A shaky breath was released, followed by a pathetic groan. He honestly was wishing that he was actually killed by the cartel then, only to be spared from the hell that he is now immersed in.

After what felt like an eternity, he heard Erwin pass the iron to a worker and take some wound dressings for the burn. The blond doused the fresh wound with rubbing alcohol, watching intently as the smaller man thrashed about, this new pain pulling him out of his previous stupor. The screams from his  _ pet _ are just marvelous to listen to, further igniting his desire to inflict more pain. But no, he is a merciful man and owner. For a moment he displayed his kindness, gently smearing an antibacterial cream onto the wound, followed by covering it with a thin plastic covering to prevent any debris from contacting.

It was invigorating for the blond, having an individual who was astute enough to assess his strategy even with the limited framework and resources the agency had. It was mesmerizing to watch the other tail so closely behind his every move, constructing counters and alternatives to his very own actions, even some of which were  _ actually effective _ . This was a first for Erwin, being able to actually exercise his mind, to develop more intricate and detailed courses of action. Oh how he yearned for such a plaything for so long,  _ and now he has just that. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this idea has been itching in my head and so I'm not too sure where this will go


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strong themes of torture and huiliation.  
> \------  
> The continued destruction of Levi's identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has yet to be beta'd.  
> Thing are going towards a more dark and morbid route; read at your own risk.

His memories after the branding were a jumbled mess. After seeing white from the searing brand he thought it was over. Wrong. The sadistic fuck face just had to slowly douse him with antiseptic, all while relishing his response to the tenfold wave of pain. It felt like someone was pouring gasoline over a lit match, where the flames of pain eagerly consumed and grew, redefining his definition of pain.  
\-------  
A bespectacled brunet entered the room followed by a dirty blond pushing in another trolley. The new pair was most probably a doctor and assistant for hire as they began collecting his biometrics, poking and prodding him as if he was livestock for purchase. They would force his eyelids open scanning his retinas and wrangle his jaw to open for a dental imprint, all with the sadistic blond being the prime handler. It was obvious that he put in as much resistance to their ministrations, but it seemed like it just spurred the insufferable fuckface further. When he thought it was all over, he saw the blond also don a pair of latex gloves, and heard the sound of a bottle clicking shut. The hairs on his neck were standing, the cheap hospital gown stripped and the assistant holding his leg out, making not only his genitals, but his anus more accessible. He then locked eyes with Smith, finding the other’s pupils blown wide. They were lucky that he was restrained when they first breached him for the prostate exam.

The humiliation of being on display, having his enemy’s hands not only on him, but in one of his most intimate places. The humiliation of his response to such treatment, him clenching around the foreign object, having his breath knocked out of his lungs, and his choked grunt turned moan. But what was worse was the blond’s cooing to ‘relax’, ‘to exhale’. That, however, was not the end of it. The brunet handled his genitals, jotting down measurements at the same time. He preferred the hired hands’ cold clinical sterility as they handled him, whereas the blond maintained his benevolent facade, his false warmth, gentle caresses, and endearing calls of pet. To be dehumanized in front of an audience was like rubbing salt and lemon into wounds.

If he was honest, he really thought that treatment in captivity would be completely different, a bit more of a physical torture aspect for intelligence collecting, but it seemed like he was expecting too much. Then again, what information did he have of value for Smith, the fucking psychopath who seems to have everything.

After the worsening of the treatments, the assistant held his hands open, one at a time, for the brunet to press a flat piece of hot metal to the pad of his fingers and his palms. By the end of that, he was barely conscious due to all the pain he was subjected to, being left feeling numb as almost all of his pain receptors are fried beyond repair, especially in his hands as they have the highest nerve density. The treatment he received for wound care was a stark difference than that of the blond’s, for one there was no use of an antiseptic, rather saline instead, and the cold medical efficiency instead of Smith’s cruelty. With both of his hands padded up and dressed, the dirty blond returned his attention to the equipment used, deftly cleaning and tidying, while the brunet’s attention returned to their employer.

With his injuries pulsing a wave of fatigue hit him; as to be expected after all the things he was subjected to. He was finding it hard to stay awake, let alone to eavesdrop to the conversation his captor was having. Medical jargon flew over his head, something about an andro-what antagonist and some ectomy, and mentions of a wound care routine is noted. He wondered what the fuck did he do to land in the current situation and how the blond sourced information about him prior to his abduction just before passing out.  
\-------

Erwin looked on at his sleeping charge endearingly; he ended up falling asleep a few minutes into his and Hanji’s conversation, which was sometime ago now. Saying that the smaller man, pet, was resilient was an understatement; throughout the entire duration, the strings of profanities that left his mouth was quite some entertainment for him. Comments of breaking free and first breaking his legs, then slowly killing him made him chuckle the most _. I’d love to see you try after all this_. He admits, the reactions and grunts of pain aroused him quite a bit, making it very difficult to restrain himself from testing to see how much more the other can handle.

It was refreshing having a toy that didn’t break as fast, how his eyes have yet to lose their glimmer of life, the spark in his presence. There are more fun activities that Levi has yet to try, to watch him slowly unravel, to watch him have more internal conflicts. Catching that slight moan mayhaps be the most erotic thing that he has ever encountered, watching as his face contort between pain and pleasure, brows firmly knit together, eyes squeezed shut, and the flush of embarassment. The tightness around his digit as he sought for the other’s prostate. And the hoarseness of his voice after the fingerprint removal. All so delectable for him, making him greedier for more. All this enjoyment he was having was making him impatient to further on his course of action for his lovely pet.

Alas, he was a man with bountiful patience.

After Hanji’s assessment of his darling’s physical health, they began to make plans for developing the perfect toy out of his captive. First they needed to destroy his personal identity and build him back a new foundation, to create a blank canvas. He needed to kill the old Levi. To erase all traces of the past life that his pet had. Legally speaking, Levi was already dead, death certificate signed, ‘body’ buried. Now he needed to remove all physical traces of the man. They already finished one of the many items on the list, removing his finger and palm prints. What they had left was to change other biometric data the agency had on Levi. This left him with both iris and retinal scans as well as dental records, which with money and time, were relatively easy for him to do. But then there was blood and DNA that he had to contend with, things that may prove to be more difficult.  
Above all else, he needed to acclimatize his pet to his new home, to housebreak him. That was what he looked forward to the most. He knew that a challenge would ensue as his darling was more complex than that of Pavlov’s dogs, but at the core of it, his Levi was an animal after all.

His charge slept soundly on the bare cot, him also being bare besides his wound dressings, and so he took the opportunity to admire. There were some fading scars on the smaller man, most likely from his line of work, and few beauty marks on his torso. Other than that, there were no blemishes or defining characteristics on his pale skin. That bode well with the blond, as that meant fewer things the alphabet agency had on archive. He loved his pet’s androgeny, his slim waist and shoulders, lean musculature, and short stature, but there were things that still needed to be fixed to enhance his androgeny. He was lucky that the smaller was naturally gifted with such full and pouty lips.

As he watched on, he saw his charge slowly reenter the land of the conscious. Oh, what fun he will have with his darling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe that I did actual research for this? There has been clinical trials on changing iris colours for cosmetic purposes! And, you can potentially change your blood type/ DNA if you undergo a bone marrow transplant!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Icarus ch 3  
> -introducing house rules, training, and breaking

He slowly regained consciousness, the dull pain from his burns punctuating every moment. He was hoping that everything was a dream, or a nightmare, just anything but reality, but that was just pathetic begging to a deaf god. Finding himself bare on an equally bare cot was not surprising to him, especially after the torture he went through. What did throw him off was finding his captor sitting by his feet, patiently waiting with a look of endearment, still wearing the same outfit. It was very unnerving, that he was out for a short period of time with the sick fuck hanging around. 

He knew he had to be strategic and calm, and now with the handicap, things were more difficult. There was nothing in the room that he could use to defend himself, where there was no other furniture or beddings. Factoring in physical attributes, he was obviously at a disadvantage, being one whole foot and roughly 100lbs lighter than his captor, who was built like a shit brick house. Not to mention the fucker was on home turf, which is going to be crawling with his goons at the ready if things got physical. The bastard, he definitely was building a lose-lose situation for him. Forcing him to either yield and obey like a dog, to admit defeat, or to continue fighting on and face more inhumane tortures for his sadistic entertainment. Both options bore the same product; the eventual crushing destruction of his mental fortitude, the only difference between the two options was time. The only factor that he had control over was his psychological endurance, he just needed to somehow pace himself, pick his battles and wait for his chance.

He would never give him the satisfaction, he’d rather be dead in a ditch than to fold. Steeling himself for what’s to come, he gave back a defiant stare to the blue eyes.

\---

Erwin observed as the smaller man rose from his stupor, catching the split second of confusion and fear before it was quickly replaced by a neutral and calm facade. It is fun to be bird-watching this close to his subject of obsession; to be able to catch each microexpression live was a completely different experience than watching through cameras and recordings. Witnessing such breadcrumbs is truly more addictive than he thought. Seeing those gunmetal greys blazing with contempt further fuelled his drive to turn them into smoldering embers; he didn’t quite want to snuff out the flames just yet, no, he wanted to play with fire, putting it on the brink of extinguishing to then be the one to reignite it with his breath when he so felt like it.

“Hello, how did you enjoy your nap?” He asked smiling while watching the smaller man shift into an upright position and attempt to cover his nudity with his gauze-covered hands. He had to suppress a chuckle at the notion of modesty.

“Fuck off with your fake pleasantries,” Levi shot back with venom, with an equally hostile glare. “What’s the point of you keeping me here when I literally have no intel to give to you? If anything, it’ll make more sense to just kill me than keeping me alive.”

“You are correct that killing you is the most logical action, but as I told you before, I am a bored man. And to put it simply, I was in the market to get a pet, and you so happened to catch my eyes,” Erwin responded calmly, watching the smaller man digest the reaffirmation of the nature of his captivity. There was a flicker of rage on the smaller’s face, with him clenching his jaw to self-censor. That piqued Erwin’s attention, so it seems that the other is now picking his battles.

Being greeted with silence, Erwin continued on. “As you are now acclimatizing to your position here, allow me to explain my rules. First and foremost, every action you make will have a consequent reaction, and the second is that you belong to me, and so I will listen to what you think, but I will make all the executive decisions. I don’t expect you to obey my every command just yet, but in time you will. I know you are intelligent, and so I look forward to our time together. Now, go and kneel on the floor.”

His pet sat, silently fuming at every word spoken, stubborn and unmoving. Erwin could see the other in a mental debate, to maintain self-preservation or to exercise what is left of his personhood.

“I want clothes first, do you honestly expect me to go around with my dick hanging out?” Levi spat, a half-assed attempt at negotiations and stalling his further decline in dignity.

“I personally think  _ domesticated animals _ have no need for clothes, but for you, my darling, I’ll make  _ an exception, _ ” Erwin said as he motioned someone to come in. The door clicked open and a tall blond individual stepped in, passing his captor a bright pink boutique bag and quickly exiting, all without uttering a word.

“You fucking got to be kidding me,” Levi hissed out as Erwin laid the bag’s contents onto the bed. It was a blush pink set of women’s lingerie consisting of a barely-there thong, and an equally if not more sheer front tying chemise-like robe.

"This is all you get; your original belongings have been disposed of, and so it is really up to you now. Either you stay the way you are or you wear what is presented," the blond calmly stated, sitting back and watching the situation unravel.

The room was dead silent with the air thick. And then everything snapped.  _ Fuck this shit.  _ Obedience and passivity were never in his nature.

Throwing the offending lingerie up to Erwin’s face as a distraction, he took a gamble. With whatever Levi had, he lunged himself forward, tucking one of his padded hands to form a loose high guard, while the other he sets up for an elbow slash. He was placing all his bets on his speed, to catch the other off guard and land a strike,  _ any strike. _ With so much rage, frustration, and desperation bottled in, he couldn’t contain himself any longer. Unfortunately, he showed his hand too soon. 

The blond was expecting him to misbehave, he later found out. Before he could even make contact to any flesh, he felt an electric pulse run through him; immediately all the muscles in his body contracted involuntarily, causing him to lose balance. He realized in a pulse that his captor had a stun gun hidden in his grasp the entire time. It felt like he was in his car crash again, having the wind knocked out of him with paralysis creeping in.

“You are very predictable, but no matter, it makes it easier to handle you. Just as my scouts noted, you are a rather prideful one,” the blond spoke as he jabbed him with the taser two more times, causing a pitiful moan to be released. “Now, as I told you, your actions do have consequences; rather than being able to make your own decision on what to wear, you will now have to wear the clothes,” the blond declared. 

As Levi lay limp on the cot, Erwin began dressing his charge into the lingerie with such tender care that contradicted his actions just seconds prior. After doing so, the same paid hand reappeared into the room, this time with a collar-like object that Erwin took and fixed onto him. Feeling two cold metal prongs pressed against his neck, he realized just how dire his situation became.

“Since it is obvious that you are going to misbehave whenever you can, you’ll be wearing this electric shock collar. Hopefully, this will make you think twice before you act out,” Erwin noted sweetly as he was brushing Levi’s strands into place.

Gnashing his teeth, Levi Just stared back.

“Unfortunately, our time together must be put on hold; there is something else that I must tend to. When I return, I want you to kneel for me,  _ pet _ ,” Erwin murmured as he traced his finger along his darling’s lips, eyes locked.

After the chilling gesture, he stood and left, leaving Levi in the blank room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was hard trying to think up of a transition... sorry that the chapter is so short.


End file.
